vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Maxwell
Maxwell is the main character/protagonist in Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, Scribblenauts Remix, and Scribblenauts Unlimited. He is a boy that has small black eyes and will always have a smile on his face (even if he were to die). His job is to find Starites and Starite Shards anywhere he can search. Description He wears a Rooster Helmet, headphones, a blue hoodie with a star on it (believed to be a starite), white gloves (concept art only), green shorts, and blue and red socks. He has small square eyes (Scribblenauts and Super Scribblenauts - only)/small round eyes (concept art, Scribblenauts Remix and Scribblenauts Unlimited) and a smile. He shares a star necklace and a Rooster Helmet with the Scribblenaut, this may be coincidence or Maxwell may have worn them so that he looked more like a Scribblenaut (Although most of his family seem to have their own variation of the Rooster Hat.) History Maxwell was born into a family of 44, with 41 brothers and one sister. Being the son of Edgar and Julie, each of the 42 siblings were given magical gifts from their parent's previous travels. Maxwell's was a notebook, and Lily's was a globe that brought her anywhere in the world (The other gifts are unknown). When Lily was cursed to slowly turn to stone because Maxwell tricked a beggar to eat a rotten apple made by the magic notebook, Maxwell needed to collect Starites by making people happy. After removing the curse, he went on to continue finding Starites, either by helping people or searching places where they may already be. Though he is meant to be helping, he's not afraid to defeat a few people and make his own worlds, whether they be paradises or nightmares. Object The Maxwell object is one of the two objects that cannot be created with the notebook (the other one being the Create-A-Tron); typing 'maxwell' will instead create his clone. Maxwell can only be found in two of special Time Machine levels, one being the first level of Scribblenauts, and the other having an unknown origin and representation/meaning. Maxwell can be moved into the playground by using a potion with the Portable adjective given to it. When dragged and dropped from a high height, a Maxwell will make the same noise as dropping a rock from a high height. Maxwell can be cloned like all other objects, but will not show any information when selected with the magnifying glass. This making it extremely difficult to add behavior adjectives to Maxwell. When multiple Maxwells are present, they will act much similar to an animal rather than a human. A Maxwell will become aggressive when another Maxwell is picked up or attacked by any other object. A Maxwell will attack by running into their opponent, but will still use weapons when they are available or given to them. The Maxwell object is also included in Unlimited, when you use a teleporter or a cloning machine. You can also spawn it by using The $ Method and @ Method. The Maxwell that was spawned using the teleporter can also be modified with adjectives and the powerful object editor. You can use the object editor to change the name, so he will be easier to spawn. Gallery Category:Scribblenauts Characters Category:Nintendo DS Debut Category:All Characters